Hold Me in Your Heart
by xxruuxx
Summary: Summary: Bagi Naru seks hanya sekedar sarana untuk melampiaskan hasrat semata. Omong kosong dengan cinta, kasih sayang atau perasaan lemah yang menurutnya konyol itu. Ia akan tidur dengan pemuda manapun yang ia kehendaki. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Hingga suatu ketika muncul seorang pemuda dingin dan arogan yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. WARN: FEM!NARU
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hold Me in Your Heart**

**Pairing : Sasufem!Naru**

**Rating : ****M**

**Disclaimer : ****All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU****, ****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos,**** harsh language, mature themes.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama &**** Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Arigatou.**

Konoha _University_ adalah sebuah universitas ternama di kota Tokyo. Universitas ini didirikan sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu oleh klan Senju. Salah satu klan yang cukup ternama dan dihormati di Jepang. Konoha _University_ memiliki berbagai macam fakultas dan jurusan di dalamnya. Dari mulai fakultas Kedokteran, Hukum, Ekonomi, Sastra, Seni, Teknik serta berbagai fakultas lain yang sangat diakui baik di Jepang maupun dunia internasional. Hampir seluruh lulusan dari universitas ini menjadi orang-orang penting yang duduk di pemerintahan, ahli, ilmuwan handal, dokter, sastrawan ternama, model papan atas dan masih banyak lagi. Yang jelas setiap lulusannya pasti memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aaahh, S-sasori..."

"Mmmnhh, _f-faster_!"

"_Yes_, _like_ that! Oh, mmmnngghhh..."

"_You're so hot_ _babe_."

Oh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini, tepatnya disalah satu kelas yang ada di gedung fakultas Seni. Di sana, tepatnya di atas meja dosen terlihat dua insan yang tengah berciuman dengan amat mesra. Seorang pemuda berwajah _baby face_ yang diketahui bernama Sasori duduk di atas meja kayu itu, sementara sang gadis atau kita sebut saja Naru duduk di atas pangkuannya. Tubuh keduanya saling berdekatan dengan sangat intim. Sebelah tangan Sasori melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Naru sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup ke dalam celana pendek ketat yang Naru kenakan. Mengeksplor daerah favorit para kaum Adam. Naru sendiri semakin mendesah hebat dalam ciuman mereka akibat perlakuan Sasori padanya, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Sasori sambil sesekali menjambak surai kemerahan Sasori dengan gerakan erotis. Membuat pemuda itu mendesis nikmat karena Naru sukses memacu hormonnya. Sasori melepas ciuman panas mereka dan mulai berpindah pada leher putih Naru yang begitu menggiurkan untuk dijelajahi. Segera, bibir tipis Sasori mengeksplor leher Naru, ia mencium, menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisap leher itu bagai seorang vampir yang haus darah. Mereka begitu terbuai dengan kegiatan panas mereka hingga tak menyadari suara dari pintu kelas yang digeser secara kasar, diikuti dengan pernyataan tegas yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang jika mendengarnya.

Zreeekkk!

"Kuberi kau waktu 3 menit untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum aku menyeretmu secara paksa ke ruanganku. Kau dengar itu... NAMIKAZE NARU!"

* * *

Minato memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu pening. Siang ini, ia tengah menghadiri konferensi dengan para pemimpin negara lainnya mengingat jabatannya sebagai seorang Perdana Menteri. Namun saat di tengah-tengah konferensi tersebut ia mendapat kabar yang cukup membuat pikirannya tidak dapat fokus lagi terhadap topik yang tengah dibicarakan saat ini. Sebenarnya masalahnya simpel, namun yang menjadikannya rumit adalah sang pembuat masalah tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putri tunggalnya sendiri. Minato menghela napas sejenak sebelum mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya lagi pada konferensi yang tengah berlangsung. Oh Kami-sama, jika bisa memilih ia lebih senang berhadapan dengan para teroris terkutuk itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan putri tunggalnya sendiri. Haaaah... tidak bisakah ia merasakan ketenangan untuk satu jam saja dalam hidupnya?

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai _blonde_ yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya seraya menopang dagu. Wanita tersebut mengenakan kemeja putih dan blazer coklat polos yang membalut sempurna lekuk tubuhnya, terutama dibagian dadanya yang tergolong besar itu. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya ia mengenakan celana ¾ yang berwarna senada dengan blazernya. Ekspresi sang wanita terlihat tenang, namun mata hazelnya menatap nyalang pada sosok gadis yang hampir memiliki _feature_ yang sama seperti dirinya, kecuali untuk iris safir yang dimiliki gadis itu. "Aku sudah memanggil tousanmu untuk datang ke sini. _So_, apa penjelasanmu kali ini **Namikaze-san**?" desisnya perlahan dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Sang gadis yang mendengar pertanyaan ini hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kedua tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada, disenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku yang kini ia duduki kemudian ia angkat dagunya cukup tinggi. Terakhir, ia balik menatap sang wanita yang serupa dengannya dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis. Bibir ranumnya yang terlihat mengkilap karena olesan _lipbalm_ itu pun mulai sedikit terbuka untuk membalas pertanyaan sang lawan bicara, "Tidak ada." Ucapnya singkat tanpa melepas sedikit pun tatapannya dari sepasang hazel yang kini tengah menyipit tajam tersebut. Tubuh indahnya yang terbalut _tank top_ putih ketat serta kemeja kuning besar yang bagian bawahnya terikat itupun sedikit mengekspos kulit tubuhnya terutama dibagian dada dan perut.

"Tidak ada?" ulang sang wanita dengan alis yang sedikit berkedut. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit tajam disusul bunyi gemerutuk gigi pertanda ia tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan segala amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan besar tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara detik dari jarum jam dinding yang tergantung pada salah satu dinding ruangan. Kedua sosok cantik tersebut masih saja beradu pandang seraya berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain melalui tatapan tajam mereka.

Menit demi menit berlalu namun tak juga dari keduanya yang berniat untuk mengalah. Merasa waktunya terbuang percuma akhirnya sang gadis menyudahi adu tatap tersebut dengan sebuah pernyataan yang terdengar begitu arogan. "Sebenarnya baa-chan, aku **sangat** senang menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. TAPI, mengingat diriku yang masih terjebak dengan statusku sebagai seorang mahasiswi ini tentunya kau tahu bukan betapa sibuknya aku untuk mengatur segala jadwal dan urusanku, hmm?"

Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang cucu membuat sudut bibir wanita berumur 50 tahunan itu terangkat sekilas sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan dengan nada sarkastik, "_Oh, believe me my dear granddaughter. I knew __**very well**__ 'bout the business that you mean to me_."

Satu alis sang gadis terangkat perlahan seakan menyadari nada sarkastik yang diucapkan sang nenek terhadapnya. "Ah. Aku tahu kalau baa-chan pasti mengerti."

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengerti Naru-chan. _So tell me_—" Sang wanita mendekatkan tubuhnya pada wajah Naru, hazelnya bersinar penuh ketertarikan sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik tepat dihadapan cucu tunggalnya. "Berapa banyak lelaki yang akan kau tiduri hari ini hm. 3, 5, 8, atau... 10?"

Safir itu membulat seakan tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh wanita dihadapannya. Demi Kami-sama, memang dirinya itu gadis macam apa! "_EXCUSE ME_?"

"Oh maafkan atas kelancanganku _dear_. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang berhadapan dengan _Oh-So-Great-And-Almighty_ Namikaze Naru. _The one and only my lovely beauty little granddaughter_, pastinya kau selalu berkencan dengan lebih dari 10 lelaki dalam sehari. _Well, maybe 14 or 17 i think_?"

Oke, sepertinya Naru sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolerir ucapan sang nenek. Terlihat wajahnya yang putih bersih itu kini memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Bibir ranumnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya mengeras dan tubuh langsingnya bergetar seraya menahan amarah. _"How dare you insult me like this!"_ Sepasang safir itu memandang wanita yang lebih tua dihadapannya dengan nyalang, dadanya terlihat naik turun tidak beraturan seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu. Pelan, bibir ranum itu mulai mendesis tajam seakan mengancam balik, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu baa-chan, atau aku akan—" Belum sempat Naru menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang kini mereka tempati menjeblak terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian santai ala kadarnya. Tanpa ragu sang pria aneh tersebut langsung berteriak senang dengan wajah mesum diikuti derap langkah kakinya yang berlari seakan bersiap dalam posisi untuk menerjang kedua sosok cantik itu.

"NARU-CHAAAAAANNNNN! _MY SWEET-BEAUTY-GEORGEOUS-SEXY LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER_! KEMARILAH DAN BERIKAN PELUKAN HANGATMU KEPADA PRIA TUA INI SAYAAAAAAANG!"

BUGH!

DUAGH!

Terdengar suara debaman keras yang diikuti jerit kesakitan dari pria tersebut yang sepertinya telah dibuat KO oleh dua sosok cantik dihadapannya. Tubuhnya kini terbaring mengenaskan di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dengan sebuah benjolan besar pada kepalanya dan sebuah luka memar pada pipi sebelah kirinya. Melihat 'hasil karya' yang telah mereka buat mengundang senyum kepuasan pada wajah cantik keduanya.

"Tsk, dasar pria tua mesum! Sampai kapan kau baru mau berubah eoh?"

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhku dengan tangan mesummu itu dasar pertapa genit!"

"Hiks, kenapa kalian berdua memperlakukanku seperti tersangka pencabulan."

Keduanya menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan dan memberikan tatapan sadis pada pria tersebut. "Karena kau memang seorang pria tua mesum!" ucap keduanya kompak seraya memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa pelan. Dalam urusan lain mungkin mereka memang tidak bisa kompak, namun jika menyangkut hal ini sepertinya kekompakan keduanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

* * *

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Jiraiya? Bukankah kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menulis novel mesummu itu?"

"Ya ampun Tsunade, jadi kau tidak senang jika suamimu yang tampan ini datang dan mengunjungimu, hm?"

Tsunade memandang Jiraiya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu tidak berubah, sampai kapanpun wajahnya tetap saja mesum. Kadang ia bingung kenapa ia menyetujui lamaran yang diajukan Jiraiya kepadanya saat itu. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sedang mabuk berat makanya ia menerima lamarannya. Ingatkan kepadanya untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya meminum sake. Efek mabuknya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Justru aku berharap agar kau lenyap saat ini juga dari hadapanku."

"Huwaaaaaa, kau kejam sekali Tsunadeeee!"

Melihat tingkah konyol kedua kakek-neneknya membuat Naru menghela napas bosan. Yah, beginilah kesehariannya. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh yang ia sebut keluarga. _Oh please_, tidak bisakah mereka semua bertingkah normal layaknya sebuah keluarga biasa? Tidak mau hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk melihat drama konyol keduanya akhirnya Naru memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Dimana tousan? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang datang?"

Satu kalimat dari Naru sukses menyita perhatian keduanya. Seketika itu juga baik Tsunade maupun Jiraiya langsung terdiam dan menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Terlihat kini Naru tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas celana pendek putih sebatas setengah paha yang ia gunakan. Jiraiya memandang Naru dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca sementara Tsunade memperhatikan gestur tubuh sang cucu yang mulai sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit rumit.

"Mmm... begini Naru, sebenarnya tousanmu sangat ingin datang ke sini, tapi—"

"Jadi tousan tidak bisa kemari karena menghadiri konferensi bodoh itu?" tanya Naru dengan nada sinis sambil mendengus pelan.

"Naru..."

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti. Jika aku jadi tousan pun aku akan lebih memilih untuk menghadiri konferensi penting itu dibanding harus menghadiri panggilan karena putrinya bermasalah di kampus."

"Naru, bukan seperti itu, tousanmu—"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada mata kuliah yang harus aku hadiri. _Excuse me_."

Blam!

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup keras itu pun keduanya menghela napas panjang. Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan hal yang sama terjadi. "Rasanya masalah ini jadi semakin rumit saja Jiraiya." Terang Tsunade sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran bangku yang ada dibelakangnya. "Semenjak Kushina meninggal sikap Naru berubah drastis."

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan situasi Tsunade. Naru masih remaja. Pikirannya masih labil dan belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan keadaan." Jelas Jiraiya bijak seraya berusaha untuk menenangkan sang istri yang mulai terlihat frustasi dan khawatir. Mendengar hal ini membuat Tsunade sedikit rileks dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi penjelasan Jiraiya. Satu hal yang ia tahu. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Jiraiya-lah yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

Naru menghentakkan _high heels_nya dengan kasar pada lantai koridor gedung fakultas hukum. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Bodoh kau Naru. Apa yang kau harapkan hah? Sudah jelas ia pasti tidak akan pernah datang. Disaat Naru tengah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar baginya.

"Naru-chan!"

Dua orang gadis berpenampilan modis dan seksi menghampiri tempat Naru kini berdiri. Satu orang gadis berambut pink mengenakan sebuah _tank top_ yang ditutupi dengan switer dan celana _jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sementara seorang gadis lainnya berambut pirang cerah dan mengenakan sebuah _t-shirt_ tanpa lengan dan sebuah rok mini sebatas setengah paha. Wajah keduanya mengenakan _make-up_ yang tidak berlebihan sehingga kecantikan mereka terlihat nyata alias tidak dibuat-buat. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri Naru dengan _high heels_ yang sama seperti seperti dirinya.

"Naru-chan, kau darimana saja? Kami mencarimu daritadi keseluruh gedung fakultasmu kau tahu?"

"_Yeah_, bahkan Sasori pun menanyakan dimana keberadaan teman kencannya yang cantik ini, hihihi."

"_Oh shut up you two_. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

Kedua gadis itu, (Sakura dan Ino) saling pandang tidak mengerti dengan perilaku sahabat mereka. Sebenarnya bukan satu dua kali mereka pernah melihat hal ini. Dan mereka tahu betul hanya satu hal yang dapat membuat _mood_ Naru seperti ini. Memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi sahabatnya lebih jauh lagi akhirnya mereka hanya diam dan berusaha mencari topik lain yang sekiranya dapat mengubah _mood_ Naru menjadi lebih baik. Beruntung saat itu Sakura dapat berpikir cepat dan mengalihkan perhatian Naru untuk sementara waktu dengan mengajaknya untuk pergi ketempat mereka biasa _hang-out_ di kampus. Dan untungnya hal itu langsung disambut baik oleh Naru.

* * *

Minato memandang tumpukan file yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Badannya masih terasa pegal, pikirannya pun masih sangat penat, namun tumpukan file ini harus ia tanda tangani malam ini juga. Pria tampan itu memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya ia butuh rileksasi sejenak untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, namun baru saja ia ingin memutar kenop pintu tiba-tiba suara ponselnya berdering menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk. Langkahnya yang semula menuju kamar mandi berbalik ke arah sebuah meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"Ya tousan?"

'...'

"Oh... baiklah. Hmm, aku mengerti."

'...'

"Terima kasih telah mengabarkanku tousan dan maaf karena telah merepotkanmu."

'...'

"Ne, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku."

Usai sambungan telepon terputus Minato pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ketempat semula. Wajah tampannya ia angkat, mata safirnya memandang ke arah dinding yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke depan seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Kushina, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku padamu. Aku... aku telah menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk Naru."

* * *

Fugaku memandang Minato dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchihanya. Mereka kini tengah berada disebuah ruangan khusus disalah satu hotel mewah tempat Minato menginap. Fugaku merupakan seorang CEO dari Uchiha Corp, salah satu perusahaan kelas kakap yang menguasai pasar nasional maupun internasional dimana kekuasaannya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dengan wibawa serta tangan dingin yang dimiliknya pria ini berhasil mendudukkan Uchiha Corp sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang berpengaruh dan cukup ditakuti oleh banyak perusahaan lain. Oh, dan perlu kalian ketahui, keduanya merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat sejak kecil. Yaah, meskipun sifat keduanya amat bertolak belakang namun hal itu justru yang membuat persahabatan keduanya sangat kuat, bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Jadi... apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda tuan Perdana Menteri?"

Minato tersenyum sekilas mendengar nada formal yang ditujukan Fugaku kepadanya. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengutamakan etika, sopan-santun, dan yang terpenting adat istiadat klan yang dipimpinnya. Tapi justru hal itulah yang menjadikan Fugaku amat berbeda dimata Minato. Lain halnya dengan orang-orang munafik yang kerap kali menawarkannya dengan berbagai macam hal hanya untuk memperkuat posisi mereka, entah itu dipemerintahan maupun di publik itu sendiri. Sang pemimpin klan Uchiha selalu bertindak tegas dan tidak pernah menggunakan cara picik untuk mencapai posisi apapun. Oh, dan satu hal penting. Uchiha tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan dari orang lain selain dari klannya sendiri. Arogan? Ya, namun hal itu sepertinya telah menjadi suatu tradisi turun-temurun yang mengalir di dalam setiap darah Uchiha. Dan mungkin satu hal itu jugalah yang sempat menjadikan keduanya dulu menjadi rival.

"Oh ayolah Fugaku, jangan terlalu formal padaku seperti itu."

"Hn. Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya hingga mengundangku secara khusus seperti ini?"

Minato tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku. Pria dihadapannya ini memang selalu saja _stright to the point _ne?

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian yang pernah kita buat saat itu Fugaku?"

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya secara elegan. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa, kemudian tak lama ia mengangguk, "Hn, ada apa?"

"Aku... aku ingin agar kita melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Minato perlahan, dan sekilas tadi Fugaku masih dapat mendengar nada tidak yakin yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hening sejenak menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, baik Minato maupun Fugaku hanya diam diposisinya masing-masing. Bermenit-menit berlalu namun tak juga keheningan itu berakhir. Hingga tak lama kemudian akhirnya Minato kembali berbicara, "Fugaku, aku sudah menjadi figur yang buruk untuk putriku sendiri. Dan menurutku hanya inilah satu-satunya harapan yang aku punya. Untukku, putriku dan keluarga kami." Ungkap Minato dengan nada tegas dan mata yang menyiratkan keyakinan.

Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Fugaku menjawab pernyataan Minato, "Kau tahu Minato? Kadang kekeras kepalaanmu itu membuatku sedikit jengkel." Minato tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Fugaku kepadanya. "Tapi kalau itu maumu... baiklah."

"Terima kasih Fugaku, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

* * *

"Hei Naru-chan, kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru?" tanya Ino riang ketika mereka berdua dan Sakura tengah berjalan menuju gedung fakultas masing-masing di pagi hari yang cukup cerah itu.

"Tidak Ino. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar kabar apapun sekarang."

"Oh ayolah Naru-chan, aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik dengan kabar yang satu ini." timpal Sakura seraya mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naru sekali lagi. Namun tetap tidak digubris oleh Naru.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Tapi Naru-chan, ini sangat pent— kyaaaaa, Naru-chan awaaaasss!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba ketika Naru akan menyebrang jalan untuk berbelok ke arah gedung fakultasnya.

Brugh!

Iris safir Naru melebar seketika tepat saat sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna hitam hampir menabraknya. Buku-buku yang ia pegang berceceran di atas tanah. Sementara dirinya kini terduduk lemas karena masih _shock_ dengan apa yang barusan dialaminya. Satu senti lagi, jika mobil itu tidak mengerem maka ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"N-naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Ino dan Sakura terus memanggil Naru dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu, namun sahabat mereka tidak kunjung memberikan respon. Dan hal ini tentunya membuat kedua gadis itu semakin panik.

"Bisakah kalian semua cepat menyingkir dari jalanku?" suara _baritone_ yang terdengar begitu angkuh itu seakan menyadarkan Naru dari rasa shocknya. Perlahan wajah putihnya yang semula agak pucat itu berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat karena amarah yang mulai menguasainya. Gadis cantik itu berdiri dan langsung menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan sepasang oniks indah segelap malam yang menatap dingin dirinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah _t-shirt navy blue_ yang dibalut jaket putih serta sebuah celana _jeans_ yang berwarna senada dengan t-shirtnya. Tubuh pemuda itu tinggi, sekitar 184 sentimeter kalau Naru tidak salah tebak. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti porselin, dan wajahnya—ugh, sebenarnya Naru tidak ingin mengakui hal ini, namun wajahnya memang tergolong... tampan, SANGAT.

Pemuda itu memandang Naru yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Yang mana hal ini malah semakin membuat Naru geram setengah mati dibuatnya. Dasar arogan, dia pikir dia itu siapa? Geram Naru dalam hati.

Naru berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin agar tidak terpancing dengan sikap pemuda arogan dihadapannya. Oh ayolah, ia tidak akan dijuluki _The Black Rose_ jika ia tidak mampu mengatasi masalah kecil seperti ini.

"_Excuse me_. Bisa kau ulangi lagi ucapanmu barusan, _Mister-Oh-So-Arrogant_?"

"Hn..."

Twitch!

Bukannya mendapat jawaban tapi malah mendapat sebuah kata tidak jelas yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu membuat emosi Naru tersulut kembali. 'Sial, dia sudah bosan hidup rupanya!'

"Kau... kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa teme!"

Sang pemuda yang mendengar nada keras Naru tetap tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Oniksnya memandang intens sepasang safir yang kini hanya berada dalam jarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Lama ia memandang Naru tanpa berkedip sedikit pun seraya menyelami keindahan iris masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa Naru jadi sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya, selain itu jantungnya juga, ugh! Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan begini! Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan sikap Naru yang tengah salah tingkah dihadapannya membuat sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat. Kemudian dengan wajah datarnya ia membalas pertanyaan Naru dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat gadis Namikaze tersebut bingung.

"Hn... kuning polkadot, selera yang sangat buruk."

_'WHAT!'_

"Kupikir putri dari Namikaze-san adalah seorang _lady_ yang tahu tata-krama. Tapi sepertinya persepsiku salah besar."

"_Dammit_, siapa kau sebenarnya hah!"

Pemuda tampan itu terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang Naru lontarkan kepadanya sementara iris oniksnya menatap dingin sang gadis. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia pun menyeringai. Kemudian dengan satu kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya ia pun sukses membungkam mulut Naru dan membuat gadis seksi itu _speechless_, kaget, sekaligus melotot tidak percaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon suamimu."

**TBC**

* * *

Aigooo, saya tahu tahu ff multichap saya masih banyak tunggakan, tapi entah kenapa saya gak bisa menahan hasrat saya untuk mengetik ff baru ini T^T, abiz saya penasaran banget pengen buat karakter Naru-chan jadi liar gitu, kan jarang-jarang tuh dia dinistain begini. So, gimana komentar kalian minna? RnR ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hold Me in Your Heart**

**Pairing : Sasufem!Naru**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : Newbie, AU, OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, harsh language, mature themes.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

**Previous chapter:**

"Kau… kau pikir sedang berhadapan dengan siapa teme!"

Sang pemuda yang mendengar nada keras Naru tetap tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Oniksnya memandang intens sepasang safir yang kini hanya berada dalam jarak beberapa senti lagi dari dirinya. Lama ia memandang Naru tanpa berkedip sedikit pun seraya saling menyelami keindahan iris masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa Naru jadi dibuat salah tingkah karenanya. Selain itu jantungnya juga, ugh! Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan begini!

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan sikap Naru yang tengah salah tingkah dihadapannya membuat sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat. Kemudian dengan wajah datarnya ia membalas pertanyaan Naru dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat gadis Namikaze tersebut mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hn… kuning polkadot, selera yang sangat buruk."

'_WHAT!'_

"Kupikir putri dari Namikaze-san adalah adalah seorang _lady_ yang tahu tata-krama. Tapi sepertinya persepsiku salah besar."

"_Dammit_! Siapa kau sebenarnya hah?!"

Pemuda tampan itu terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang Naru lontarkan kepadanya sementara iris oniksnya memandang dingin sang gadis. Namun, tak lama setelahnya ia pun menyeringai. Kemudian dengan satu kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya, ia pun sukses membungkam mulut Naru dan membuat gadis seksi itu _speechless_, kaget, sekaligus melotot tidak percaya.

"**Uchiha Sasuke, calon suamimu."**

* * *

Suara bantingan serta pecahan berbagai macam barang dari kamar pribadi Naru menggema keseluruh pelosok kediaman Namikaze. Minato yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang putri tercintanya hanya bisa menghela napas berat karena hal ini. Usai menyampaikan kabar tentang pertunangan sang putri dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha kepada Naru, gadis _blonde_ itu langsung menggebrak meja dan berdebat sengit dengan dirinya. Minato sebisa mungkin berusaha menjelaskan secara logis tentang segala alasan yang dimilikinya hingga membuat keputusan seperti ini, namun Naru yang benar-benar telah tersulut emosi semakin bertambah kesal dan akhirnya melesat pergi menuju kamar pribadinya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang.

"Minato-sama, sudah saatnya Anda kembali ke Kantei. Masih ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus Anda periksa."

Minato memijit pelan keningnya karena rasa penat serta lelah yang menyerang. Jabatannya sebagai seorang perdana menteri benar-benar menyita hampir seluruh waktu yang ia punya. Bahkan hanya untuk bertemu putri tunggalnya saja ia harus mengadakannya di dalam jadwal dan meminta sekretaris negara untuk memasukkannya ke dalam agenda. Diliriknya pintu kamar Naru yang masih terdengar suara berbagai bantingan barang dari dalam sana. Menghela napas sejenak, duda beranak satu itu pun akhirnya berujar kepada kepala pasukan pengamannya. "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari depan pintu kamar Naru, Minato menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah belakang dengan pandangan yang begitu menyayat hati. 'Maafkan tousan Naru...'

* * *

BRAK!

PRANG!

BRUGH!

Terlihat Naru tengah mengatur napasnya yang tersengal akibat seluruh aksinya melempar segala macam perabot kamar. Safirnya yang tampak jernih itu kini memandang nyalang keadaan kamarnya yang bagai habis dihantam tornado F5. Lampu tidur, kaca lemari, guci, pigura, serta berbagai barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca kini telah habis tak bersisa dan menjadi onggokan barang yang tak berguna lagi. Bahkan sprei ranjang, _bed cover_ serta bantal dan guling pun tak luput dari aksi nistanya barusan.

"Brengsek!" teriak Naru frustasi sambil mengacak surai pirangnya yang menjuntai sebatas pinggul hingga helaian rambut indah itu tampak sedikit kacau. "Aku membencimu, aku amat sangat membencimu tousan!"

PRANG!

"Nona, Anda mau kemana?" tanya salah seorang _maid_ panik saat melihat Naru yang keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang terbilang—ehem! Sangat mengundang. Yaah bagaimana tidak, _minidress_ ketat berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu kian memperjelas keseksian yang dimiliki sang gadis Namikaze ini. Bayangkan saja, panjang _minidress_ yang kini dikenakan Naru hanya dapat menutupi seperdelapan bagian dari paha putih mulusnya, sementara bagian atasnya yang tanpa lengan mengetat dibagian dada. Menampakkan sedikit dada sintalnya yang cukup besar itu sekaligus mempertontonkan pinggul serta _butt_-nya yang begitu menggoda dibalik pakaian tipis tersebut. Pada intinya, penampilan Naru saat ini benar-benar mengekspos tiap lekuk tubuh gadis cantik itu dari dunia luar.

"Ke Pub." Jawab Naru asal tanpa menolehkan sedikit pun pandangannya kepada sang _maid_ yang menurutnya sangat cerewet itu.

"T-tapi nona, tadi tuan besar berpesan agar nona tidak pergi kemanapun untuk malam ini." jelas _maid_ tersebut pelan karena takut dengan ekspresi Naru yang terbilang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Bahkan gadis cantik itu terus melangkah dengan _high heels_ hitamnya tanpa mau berhenti sejenak untuk berbicara. Membuat sang _maid_ pun kian panik luar biasa karena langkah Naru yang kian mendekati pintu keluar utama.

"Katakan pada Iruka agar tidak menungguku malam ini." Perintah Naru tegas bersamaan dengan gerakan jemari lentiknya yang membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar menuju mobil Porch kuning miliknya yang telah terparkir manis di depan sana.

"T-tapi nona—"

* * *

Naru membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Nampak penampilan gadis itu agak sedikit acak-acakan akibat _hang-over_ yang ia alami semalam. Namun meski begitu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikit pun. Malah penampilannya saat ini terkesan sangat seksi. Surai keemasannya yang panjang sengaja ia gelung asal dan menyisakan beberapa helai pada bagian depan. Tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi itu kini terbalut sebuah _dress_ berwarna ungu gelap yang cukup ketat dan memiliki lipit-lipit pada bagian bawah sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan tambahan sebuah _blazer_ hitam pendek yang berhenti tepat di atas pinggang rampingnya, maka penampilan Naru saat ini tampak semakin elegan dan sempurna. Naru memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Sudah berapa botol wine yang ia minum semalam? Biasanya 'kan ia tidak pernah mabuk hanya karena dua atau tiga botol saja. Mungkinkah ia minum hingga melebihi batas toleransinya? Ah sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting juga untuk diingat. Merasa dirinya sudah sedikit lebih baik, Naru pun segera beranjak dari tempat parkir mobil untuk menuju gedung fakultas hukum. Kalau saja Sakura dan Ino tidak memaksanya seperti ini, maka Naru akan lebih memilih untuk tidur seharian di kamar.

Naru berjalan dengan angkuh hingga suara langkahnya dapat terdengar sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Tak ada sedikit pun senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya meski beberapa orang mahasiswa menyapa atau hanya sekedar menggoda dirinya dengan siulan serta berbagai kata-kata yang tidak penting.

"Akh, go-gomennasai senpai. Hontouni gomennasai, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya!" ucap seorang mahasiswi dengan wajah yang begitu panik karena perbuatannya yang baru saja menabrak tubuh Naru. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada Naru, namun sepertinya gadis Namikaze ini begitu murka hingga ia tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan adik kelasnya barusan.

"Perhatikan langkahmu _bitch_! Kau pikir hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu aku akan berbaik hati dan memaafkanmu huh?" desis Naru dengan nada dingin yang semakin membuat mahasiswi itu menunduk dalam karena takut. "Go-gomennasai senpai, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kumohon maafkan aku, hiks." Mendengar gadis dihadapannya mulai terisak Naru hanya mendecih pelan. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naru sinis dengan kedua tangan yang ia sedekapkan di depan dada.

"K-Karin. Yuzuru Karin senpai." Jawab gadis itu takut-takut sambil memegangi buku tebal yang ia bawa.

"Yuzuru ya? Huh, kudengar perusahaan keluargamu tengah diujung tanduk karena kasus korupsi yang dilakukan ayahmu hm?" Naru menyeringai licik ketika melihat tubuh Karin menegang karena ucapannya barusan. "Berarti... kau ini adalah penerus mereka yang begitu diharapkan bukan? Hmm~ kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada ayah tercintamu itu jika mendengar putri tunggalnya di_drop-out_ secara tidak hormat dari kampus eoh?"

Karin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat kalimat itu terdengar dari bibir ranum Naru. "Senpai, aku—"

"Yuzuru Karin. Mulai hari ini kau di_drop-out_ dari Konoha _University_." Tegas Naru dengan nada dingin sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Karin yang kini tengah membatu ditempat karena _shock_.

* * *

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser secara kasar membuat perhatian para mahasiswa atau pun mahasiswi yang berada di dalam sana menjadi teralihkan. Dapat mereka lihat seorang gadis cantik dengan penampilan yang begitu seksi tengah berdiri dengan angkuh tepat disisi pintu kelas. "_Well_, kurasa nona Namikaze yang terhormat ini melupakan sesuatu." Ucap suara dingin yang berasal dari arah belakang kelas yang membuat safir Naru seketika langsung terbelalak sempurna.

"Kau—"

"Pelajaran pertama yang harus selalu kau ingat jika ingin tetap berada dikelasku, nona Namikaze, adalah tepat waktu. Dan—" sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Naru yang masih diam dengan wajah pucat karena pemandangan mengerikan yang kini tersaji dihadapannya. "Kenakan pakaian yang sopan dan sesuai dengan peraturan universitas ini. Atau kau... memang sengaja ingin menggoda dosenmu sendiri huh?"

Naru memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika napas hangat sosok itu menerpa ceruk lehernya. "Kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Naru pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai licik khas Uchiha yang Sasuke tampilkan. Perlahan, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naru dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Detensi untukmu karena terlambat dalam mata kuliahku, nona Namikaze." Ucap Sasuke dingin yang kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah meja dosen untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda karena keterlambatan Naru. Sementara Naru, gadis cantik itu masih saja terdiam ditempatnya hingga suara dingin Sasuke kembali terdengar untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

Selama pelajaran Sasuke berlangsung, Naru tidak dapat fokus sama sekali. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran diotaknya tentang kehadiran Sasuke. Pertama, pemuda asing itu mengaku sebagai calon suaminya, dan sekarang, ia malah berdiri dihadapannya sebagai seorang dosen. _Shit_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh ayahnya dan pemuda brengsek ini?

* * *

Kedua safir Naru terus menangkap setiap pergerakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Pelajaran Sasuke telah berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan kini keduanya masih berada di dalam kelas dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Ya, seperti yang Sasuke katakan di awal tadi kepada Naru, bahwa gadis cantik itu akan mendapatkan detensi karena keterlambatannya dikelas Sasuke pagi ini. Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, namun tak juga ada ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Naru yang memang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi akhirnya mulai membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan ayahku sebenarnya, bastard?!" ucap Naru tidak sabar sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Sasuke yang tengah memunggunginya. Mendengar seruan yang terlontar dari Naru membuat Sasuke berbalik perlahan ke arah gadis seksi itu. Ditatapnya Naru yang kini memasang ekspresi kesal dengan bibir ranumnya yang terkatup rapat seakan menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi siap meledak. Namun bukannya merasa terintimidasi atau apa, Sasuke malah mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai licik kembali terpahat diwajah rupawannya.

Melihat reaksi dari pemuda menyebalkan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya membuat emosi Naru kian memuncak. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja dosen "Kau pikir ini menarik huh?!" Seru Naru dengan kedua safirnya yang 'kian menyipit tajam seakan memandang penuh kebencian terhadap Sasuke. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah seorang Uchiha atau siapapun itu. Dan perlu kau ingat. Aku, tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan konyol ini sekalipun pria brengsek yang mengaku sebagai ayahku itulah yang merencanakan ini semua! _Got it_?!" baru saja Naru akan beranjak pergi dari sana, namun sebuah tangan besar dengan cepat mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya dan membuat ia sedikit berjinjit karena tangan tersebut menariknya dengan kasar hingga punggung Naru membentur dinding yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu dengan baik dihadapanku, nona Namikaze yang terhormat. Jika bukan karena kau adalah anak satu-satunya dari Minato-san, mungkin aku akan menamparmu detik ini juga." Naru terkesiap begitu mendengar nada dingin serta tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia dapat merasakan jika pemuda ini tengah sangat murka dan serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Tanpa sadar, setetes Kristal bening pun keluar dari pelupuk mata Naru dan mengalir melewati pipi putih sang gadis. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa begitu terintimidasi dengan pemuda asing ini? Dan juga, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu takut jika melihat tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan Sasuke kepadanya? Ia bahkan belum mengenal Sasuke, namun kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih saat pemuda Uchiha ini memperlakukannya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi yang tercermin dalam sepasang oniks itu?

Naru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat sisi lemahnya seperti saat ini. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan untuk menahan berbagai macam gejolak batin yang kini terakumulasi di dalam dirinya. Tidak, jangan menangis Naru, jangan tunjukkan sisi lemahmu pada pemuda brengsek ini, batin Naru berteriak frustasi. Dan tanpa Naru sangka-sangka, tangan pucat Sasuke meraih dagunya dan membuat wajah Naru kembali berhadapan dengan wajah sang Uchiha. Kemudian yang lebih membuat Naru terkejut adalah, ketika sebuah sensasi hangat perlahan mulai membelai bibir ranumnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kecupan yang begitu lembut sekaligus menenangkan. Tunggu, kecupan? Jangan katakan kalau—

"Naru…" bisik Sasuke lirih ketika bibir keduanya telah terlepas. Dipandanginya wajah Naru yang kini tampak sedikit merona.

"Sa-suke, aku…"

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**A-chan | Kaname |aretabelva |DheKyu |Subaru Abe | I'm a LightWeight17 | Pink Purple Fuchsia | dwidobechan | Imperiale Nazwa-chan | Naozumi Miketsukami Soushi | BlackXX | Uchiha Tiffany | Quicky**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
